Dance Radioactive
The two teams face off in Their very first challenge: They have to dance on a platform over a radioactive lake and who ever misses the step or falls is out, one team wins, which meant that another team has to vote someone off. In the end, because of their performance in the challenge, one contestant is Eliminated. Plot This episode opens when the campers arrive at the island. Having just undo they bags, them were to the dancing challenge. Chris then choose who is against Who: Scarlett against Erick, Serena and Patricia, Linda and Alice, Bridge and Macey, Boxe and Jessica, Kevin and Alex, Monique and Ruan, Mikey and Emma, Daniel and Blake, Cassie and Ashton, William and Melissa. Consequently team Killer Catfish the loses and has to eliminate one of his team, the decision is between Linda and Mikey but Chris announces the elimination of Linda. Cast Conversations *'Chris: '''You are now getting the most anticipated reality show of all time:Total Drama Danger, where 22 participants will infrentar dangerous challenges and elimination every week. And each episode they will have a different surprise. We will now receive the first competitor Monique! *'Monique:' Hi Chris, I'm so happy to have been chosen to be in this program e. .. (interrupted by Chris) *'Chris:' Keep your speech for when you win if you win. And now Alice, Alex and Cassie! *'Alex:' What? This should be persecution, everywhere I go my sister and my cousin comes along! Well, at least my sister's boyfriend did not come! *'Chris:' Your mistake! *'Erick:' Hi Chris, hi Alex. *'Alice:' Oh my God, you also be here Erick. This is definitely the best show in the world! *'Chris:' Coming now Bridge. *'Bridge:' On TV this does not seem so bad, but live ... *'Chris:' You do not seen anything (in satirical tone). Well, welcome Patricia nerd. *'Patricia:' Well that my friends told that you are arrogant. Hi guys! *'Chris:' She will see the arrogant (whispering). Welcome Dan! *'Daniel:' Okay, I thought the competition would be in a luxury hotel rather than a stuff! *'Chris:' you thought wrong! Now Jess arrives! *'Jessica:' All my friends call me ''Jess and you're not one of them! *'Chris:' Another one to criticize me or my camp! Ok, now Ruan! *'Ruan:' Hello everyone, Chris are you sure that this camp is safe? *'Chris:' Were it not you think you would be here! Coming now sweet Emma! *'Emma:' Hi guys, Chris you in person is fatter! *'Chris:' Shut up! Come on Ashton. *'Ashton:' Hey Chris. Many beautiful girls, i hope to stay in one bunk with one of them! *'Chris:' Welcome ... Scarlett. *'Scarlett:' (looks good for the camp) I should have stayed home! *'Chris:' William arriving on the island! *'Willian:' Hey man, all is well? In this drug of camp, here's is we're gonna stay? *'Chris:' Why all ask the same question for me? Now Mikey! *'Mikey:' Hey Chris how are you? I hardly wait to participate in challenges! *'Chris:' You will not wait that long! Kevin there you are! *'Kevin:' Cool you receive me well ! I don't know why them say that you are arrogant. *'Chris:' Why do they say that? Welco... (Serena completely ignore it and go in the direction of William) *'Serena:' Hold it! I ended up doing my delicate nails and I not want spoil them! *'Mikey:' Why do not tell me that had a delicate girl in the program? *'Chris:' Why not had! But now has, welcome beautiful Linda! *'Linda:' Oh Chris you make me so ashamed! *'Chris:' No way! Now Blake! *'Blake:' I hope you have something good around here ... (he sees Cassie and run out of words). Chris who is she? (Whispers) *'Chris: '''You'll know when everyone arrived. Boxe is coming! *'Boxe:' I never thought it would be in a crap like this island ! *'Scarlett:' That's what I meant! *'Chris:' Welcome Macey! *'Macey:' Hi Chris. Whoa, that thing (Chris cover her mouth) *'Chris:They take up too much time of the episode! Melissa come down soon! *'''Melissa: Hello losers (all to look with contempt), hi Erick. *'Chris:' Now everyone go to the campfire ceremony where i'll divide you into two teams. *'Chris:' I'm going to separate teams: Macey, Ashton, Boxe, Serena, Daniel, Linda, William, Monique, Mikey, Kevin and Scarlett will be the Killer Catfish. *'Linda:' I love this name! *'Serena:' I like everything of the team except the members! *'Boxe: '''Don't worry, we don't like you either! *'Macey:' But which the name of the other team? *'Chris:' That's what I was going to do now! Well, Jessica, Melissa ,Bridge, Erick, Emma, Alice, Cassie, Alex, Ruan, Patricia, and Blake will be the Cute Bear. *'Blake:' They had to be the Cute Bears! (Men's Killer Catfish look angry for Blake) *'Alice:' What luck my relatives and my boyfriend were the same team as me! *'Chris:' Each team will sleep in different huts, but the girls were on one side and the boys is in the other side, also has a confessional where they can talk to the viewers what they are feeling! *'Jessica:' But where are the switch plug ? I just want to take a shower and dry my hair! *'Chris:' Isn't has switch plug here! *'Melissa:' You're kidding, right? *'Chris:' No! *'All the girls:' Oh, crap! *'Patricia: (in the confessional) I do not mind not having switch plug to turn the dryer but how do I connect the battery in my laptop? *'''Chris: Unpack your bags quickly, the first challenge begins in one hour! *'Scarlett:' Great, we just arrived and we will have a challenge! *'Monique:' I'm in the top bunk! *'Boxe:' I prefer the low! *'Serena:' I'm on the low and Scarlett in the top ! *'Linda:' I do not care where i stay! (In the confessional) They're already annoying me. Why Chris? Why? You do not put me on another team, why? (Shouting) *'Alice: '(in the confessional) I do not know why, but I think that Melissa wants something with Erick. Only intuition! *'Alex:' (in the confessional) I didn't like to have gone the same team of my sister and my cousin, but now I can to keep them away from Erick! *'Cassie:' Hey, watch out ! You almost did I drop my bags! *'Blake:' Sorry, not my fault if you get in front! *'Cassie:' (in the confessional) Blake is very rude, do not know how someone like him goes to the team Cute Bear! *'Ruan:' This place is falling apart (He kicks the bunk and she breaks down) *'Erick: '''Whatever this place is a crap, since I leave here with money. *'Chris: (on the mega phone) Come quickly to the lake, the challenge will begin. *'Jessica: '(in the confessional) Lake!?! I just arrived and I have to get wet, that anger. *'''Mikey: (gets scared when arriving at the lake) That's what? Snot? *'Chris: '''No, is radioactive water, and you have to dance on a platform above it, and if they miss the pass, maybe create an more arm in you. *'Daniel:' But how do we get to the top of the platforms? *'Jessica:' What a silly question! Of course they will lower them! Right? *'Chris:' Huh? No! *'Monique:' But how do we get there? Jumping? *'Chris:' Good idea! *'Kevin:' Why we don't as this guy? (Pointing at Mikey who he climbing the base of the platform) *'Erick: Okay I had an idea that we form a ladder to get up the top? *'''Bridge: But if you fail? I do not want that Emma ... (realizes that was talking about Emma and is embarrassed) *'Emma:' It's okay, Bridge I know you will catch me! *'Bridge:' (in the confessional) She trusts me! That incredible, I came here to win but I'll get a girlfriend! *'Chris: '''No more slush. That start the challenge! So Scarlett,you go against Erick. *'Scarlett:' What? Erick? I have not even climbed (at the moment Boxe pushes up and she climbs on the platform) *'Boxe:' hurry up. *'Erick:' There is no need to push myself, because as you a loser can't dance. *'Alice:' Go Erick, it detonates. *'Melissa:' (in the confessional) Alice ugh.Ela always gets in my way, but it will not last as long, oh will not. *'Scarlett:' Dancing has never been my hobby, but I'll win, you can be sure. *'Serena:' Will Scarlett, even if you keep losing i go rooting for you, because after all you are on my team. *'William: Go Catfish Killer. *'''Chris: (after Scarlett fall into the lake) oh I'm sorry, Scarlett, but it was a great fall. Well Erick won against Serena now ... Patricia. *'Serena:' Look here four eyes, you will see who is the best dancer. *'Patricia:' Of course it's not you, but now let's dance. *'Ashton: '''Go ahead baby. *'Blake: come on Patrí ... (this time Patricia falls into the lake). *'Chris: '''Linda and Alice go up to dance. *'Alice: Hey Linda I know we're friends but I'll win. *'Linda:' Did not scared me. *'Chris: '''I love this song, but what a shame that Linda fell. Bridge, Macey let's to dance. *'Bridge: Look here Macey, let's dance without provocation. *'Macey: '''I do not care because after all, I'm going to win. *'Bridge: 'And with no talk of provocation, huh? *'Macey: f'orget it. (She ends up missing the dance steps, and falls) *'Chris: It seems that the team Killer Catfish is more like "killers of good dance.." Jessica, Boxe let's dance ? *'Jessica: '''Sure, Chris. *'Chris:' Boxe? *'Boxe: Whatever, I know I'll lose. *'''Jessica: You know that because it will lose against the best dancer in this program. *'Boxe:' No, because I do not even know how to dance. (After Boxe say that to her,Jessica is upset and misses the pass) *'Chris:' Best dancer, serious? You lost to a guy who has short legs. *'Boxe: '''Short legs? You will see who has the shor ... (Chris slapped in boxe's mouth) *'Chris:' Kevin, Alex go. *'Alex:' I never liked to dance. *'Kevin:' Me too, especially on a radioactive lake .Ah not. (He misses his step and falls) *'Chef: Monique and Ruan, the skeletons will be rockin 'now. *'''Chris: What are you doing here? I thought we agreed you would appear at the end. *'Chef:' Opss.Esqueci. *'Chris:' Now get outta here. *'Monique:' I thought he had got rid of him. *'Ruan:' So the food will not improve? *'Ruan and Monique:' Ugh. *'Chris: '''Too bad Ruan fell. Climber Mikey, nothing sweet Emma. *'Mikey:' Dance. (With a disappointed tone) If a challenge of sports i hope win . *'Emma:' You did not win. *'Mikey:' Shut up. (But he falls and loses the challenge) *'Chris: Dance is not even your forte.Daniel and Blake. *'''Blake: You are not convinced that she does not like you? (Speaks after realizing that he was looking for Monique) *'Daniel: '''It may not feel an attraction but felt, I hope. *'Blake: Feel it loser. (He pushes Daniel) *'''Chris: Wow, what a low blow, I hope it has not it in the dance of Cassie and Ashton. *Cassie: You know that even if you win your team has lost, right? *'Ashton: '''But if I win my team will have more chances of winning. (Cassie falls into the lake) *'Chris: The last dance is William and Melissa.uh uh (he grumbles). *'Chef: '''What? *'Chris: Now that you're supposed to go! *'Chef:' Oh, William and Melissa. *'Melissa:' This all takes just to have the last dance? *'Chef:' Yeah. *'William: '''Come on. *'Melissa:' Lose soon. (They start dancing but William falls) *'Chris:' Sorry Catfishs but the Bears won, so all of the Killer Catfishs go to the fire ceremony .They were good,very good,ok bad, lost in a landslide for Cute Bears, but only one can be eliminated, because after all I know if I could eliminate most all is.So the first marshmallow goes to Monique, the second goes to Ashton Macey, Scarlett, Kevin, William, Serena, Boxe .Mikey you were too distracted against Emma and Linda, you were our very bad, but the last marshmallow goes to ... Mikey,Sorry Linda but you're out. *'Linda:' What? How do you vote for me? The William who lost against Melissa! *'Boxe:' Yeah, but he not has lost so badly. *'Macey': And we like him. *'Linda:not you're going to see from me, are you listening? Noooooooooo! *'''Chris: Well, today was a boring episode, will the Killer Catfishs will win? Or will the victory goes to the Bears? William And leave the spotlight? You see this in the next episode of Total Drama .. .. Danger. Trivia *The campers are split into two teams in this episode: the Killer Catfish and the Cute Bear. *This, along with it successor, is the only competition-related episode in the entire series in which all of the 22 original contestants are competing. *According to Chris, all of the campers are sixteen years old. *Alice and Alex and Cassie are the only campers who arrived on the same boat. Gallery 800px-(EVRYONE).png|The cast have their Groups Photo. CuteBear.png|Flag of Team Cute Bears KillerCatfish.png|Flag of Team Killer Catfish 2.png|Erick VS Scarlett. 1.png|Serena VS Patrícia. 3.png|Linda falls into the radioactive pond during the dance challenge. 4.png|Bridge VS Macey. jessicavsboxe.png|Boxe VS Jessica. 006.png|The last marshmallow goes to Mikey. 6.png|Linda is dragged to The Boat Of Losers after her elimination. Categoria:Total Drama Danger Episodes Categoria:Episodes Categoria:Episodes where A Girl Is Eliminated Categoria:Episodes where The Cute Bears Win. Categoria:Episodes where The Killer Catfish lose.